


Daemons AU ideas

by badassbutterfly1987



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, Worldbuilding, Writing idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassbutterfly1987/pseuds/badassbutterfly1987
Summary: The current idea for this AU is that a daemon is the manifestation of a character’s soul but only those with magic have physical presence.Mostly worldbuilding ideas. Would welcome feedback.
Kudos: 3





	Daemons AU ideas

**Author's Note:**

> The site I'm using is https://app.ex.co/stories/laurenb90/what-is-your-daemon
> 
> It isn't perfect but but it is working pretty well.

Basic rules:

\- Daemons are physical manifestations of a soul

\- Daemons only have physical presence if their person is magical

\- Person w/ soul + magic/supernatural = daemon buddy

\- Daemons can talk but not often with those that aren’t their person

\- Touching another’s daemon is taboo

\- The more magical an individual, the more the daemon can physically do

\- Daemons generally stay within 10 feet of their person

\- A daemon’s settled form reflects their personality

Regular humans technically have daemons, but they aren’t usually visible and don’t physically interact with the world. A teenager’s daemon that does interact with their surroundings would be a sign of magic potential.

All wizards have daemons. In this AU, they would function like familiars. A wizard’s daemon first appears when they’re a teenager and settle sometime during adulthood. The same applies to other magical practitioners.

Fae folk can have daemons but their forms aren’t as fixed. For example, Lea’s daemon could be a tiger but might shift to a tabby housecat. Their daemons are also likely to take the forms of magical creatures found in the Nevernever such as unicorns.

White Court vampires are a bit like wizards. Their daemons start appearing during their early teens and settle when they become full White Court members. The Red and Black Courts don’t have daemons.


End file.
